Ranma Sagas
by Pavina
Summary: A sort of addon to the huge Ranma saga. Ranma is going through a normal day in the household including 3 women a father and a Pandaman. Ranma is visited by Shampoo who has brought him a present and reintroduces him to an old friend.... R


_**Ranma 1/2**_

**By: Blade**

**Blade & The**

**Notorious Fighting Penguin**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Akane!! Im hungry!!!" Ranma yelled from downstairs. Akane, in her room, was curling her hair. She sighed...

"He really needs to get off my back. I do so much for him and he doesnt apreciate it..." She sighed again... then thought to herself. "What the hell am I saying?" She turned around and yelled at the door. "Ranma...SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"But I'm hungry! Please feed me something..Please!! Oh...wait...nevermind. Kasumi is cooking. I dont need your help anymore..." Ranma's voice faded. "And besides everything you make tastes like rubber." he whispered to himself.

"You wanna say that again?" Akane's voice came.

"Wha?" Ranma turned around. "Oh crap!" he yelled trying to cover himself. ::CRACK:: Ranma found himself lying on his neck, feet in the air, thinking to himself...'What a man woman...'

"Humph!" Akane turned smacking her hands togeather. She walked towards the table when a very familiar voice came.

"Nihao!!" The voice said in a cute high pitched tone. The 5 foot purpled haired girl was none other than Shampoo.

"Great, just what I needed.." Akane sighed.

"You? YOU? She going to molest me and never leave me alone! What does she do to you?!!" Ranma yelled currently trying to hide behind his father Genma.

"Ranma! Wife brought you present! Found cute little animal in street fighting with pitbull!" She said with an animal in her arms. the animal was about 3 feet tall, black and white. It wore a cross necklace and a bandana around his head. It had a small sword in a shealth slung around his back.

"Is that...a Penguin?? With a sword...?" Nabiki asked with a confused look.

Ranma crept towards it with a smile on his face. "Give him to me quick." He said. Shampoo happily handed over the animal which had a pissed off look on his face. Ranma held him for a minunte looking in his eyes. "You sonnova bitch." He laughed and began givin the animal a noogie. "I GOT YA NOW U LITTLE MUSCLE HEAD!!" Ranma yelled, laughing.

"Is it me or has Ranma gone crazy?" Nabiki whispered to her sisters. They all got sweatdrops.

"Ranma what the hell are you doing?!!" Akane yelled. She ran up and grabbed the penguin from his hands and held it. "Shame on you!" Akane yelled at him. She gave the penguin a hug. The penguin suddenly jumped from her arms and charged Ranma. It jumped and began furiously scratching it in the face.

"AHHHHHH! I GIVE YOU CRAZY ASS MIDGET!!" Ranma yelled running around in circle with a penguin scratching his face.

Genma and Soun looked at eachother. "Goodmorning Genma." Soun began. "Goodmorning Soun." Genma answered back.

Ranma threw the penguin to the floor and grabbed tea that was on the table. "Ok buddy! Enough." Ranma said and threw the hot tea on him.

What emerged was a man standing at about 5 foot 5. With short hair and a nicely done shape up. He had an earring in his left ear. It was of a small garnet stone. The bandana the penguin had been wearing was now on the floor. It fell off as it transformed, as did the small sword. He was completely naked.

"Oooohh!" Nabiki giggled.

"Shit Ranma! You could have at least done it in another room!" I yelled covering myself.

"Dont be embarrased! Not too bad of a build... nothing to be embarrased about..." Nabiki giggled. Kasumi sighed at her.

"When are you going to grow up?" Kasumi sighed.

"BLADE!" Genma yelled gettin up and reaching out his hand. "Good to see you! What brings you here?"

"I would shake your hand but Im kinda naked. And I'll tell you all about it as soon as I get some clothes." I shivered.

I put on some sweatpants and a beater from Ranma's closet. I looked in the mirror and put my chain back on. Checked my shape up and looked at my face. "Ok...im good now." I whispered to myself. I walked downstairs to where everyone was sitting and looked around.

"Hi...Im Blade. A friend of Ranma and Genma." I spoke a little quietly.

"Hi Blade! Im Nabiki! And there is my sister Akane, and my other sister Kasumi." Nabiki smiled. Kasumi gave a how do you do and Akane kind of just looked at me funny.

"So Blade, what brings you here? Last I know you were still at the cursed training ground...looks like you fell in too..cant make fun of us anymore for transforming..." genma smiled.

"Yea yea..i fell in. At least im not a girl when I transform!" I smirked at Ranma. "Anyways...at first I went searching for a way to reverse it...I went all through Japan and China. Then I realized I liked being able to be a penguin at will. So I became known as the 'Notorious Fighting Penguin.' I entered many contests as the Penguin. It is actually amusing beating up people as a Penguin." I explained to everyone.

"So you the 'Notorious Fighting Penguin' I read about in the papers!" Kasumi gasped.

"The one and only." I smirked. "I got bored with fighting. Fighting with the penguin posed a new and more difficult challenge. As far as people know, Im just a wandering penguin that can fight good."

"But you can fight good as a human?" Akane asked?

"Blade does a very rare form of martial arts known as capoeira. It's kind of like dance fighting. It looks really fancy with all the flips and crazy looking moves but its dangerous too." Ranma said.

"Blade.. I need a favor." Akane asked. I nodded my head. "Kick Ranma's ass right now please and your welcome in my house for the rest of your life, no questions asked." Akane finished.

"She really doesnt like you." I poked Ranma.

"Feh. It doesnt matter. She is just a silly little girl. And besides we both know you cant beat me." Ranma shrugged.

"Did you call me a silly little girl?" Akane snapped.

"Did you say I cant beat you?" I smirked.

"Oh no...Ranma is about to get really hurt isnt he?" Kasumi asked Nabiki. She replied with a simple 'Uh-huh.' Ranma back away with his hands up and a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey hey now. No need to get hostile." She laughed nervously.

"Blade here is a good childhood friend of Ranma. We've known him for what... 10 years? Somewhere around those lines. very nice kid, very good martial artist." Genma spoke.

"I suppose you'll want to stay here and attend school like Ranma?" Soun asked.

"Eh...huh??" I asked confused.

"Well if you dont have a home and your a traveler. Plus your good friends with Ranma and Genma so you have my trust. you might as well settle down here and marry one of my daughters!" Sound exclaimed.

"HUH?? The offer was quick... but marrying a daughter??" I asked nervous and confused.

"Ohh ooohhh. I would'nt mind if I have to be picked to be next to get married!" Nabiki exclaimed.

"WHAT? Wait wait...I appreciate everything and all but Im not getting marr--" I started.

"So it's settled. Nabiki and Blade." Sound cried with tears streaming down his eyes.

"No! This is not happening! I dont want to get married..at least not yet. And I dont even know you!" I yelled.

"It's ok. Your cute...you have a nice body...but I dont want to be married yet either." Nabiki laughed. A look of relief came over my face.

"So you were just joking?" I asked. She nodded smiling. "Oh thank you God! No offense to you. Your not ugly or nothin but, eh, just not ready." I laughed.

"So Blade are you staying with us?" Kasumi asked. I thought about it for a minute...

"Honestly, I had no intention of staying. I came looking to fight someone. Then this purple haired girl grabbed me." I said pointing to Shampoo who everyone realized was still there. "I knew Ranma was here, I just didnt know where he lived. I got lucky in meeting this girl. But I am kinda tired of running around...so I guess I'll stay for a little bit. Plus i am a great cook." I smirked.

"Well well. Two cooks. Kasumi and Blade." Genma smirked. "You can help her in the kitchen."

" No prob. I can cook a couple of my specialties. I wont tell you what they are but i'll say that you will like em." I smiled.

"Ok. You can sleep in Ranma's room. We will set you up a lil somthing." Soun said turning to Ranma. "Why dont you go show him around town. Oh, and Blade. Since you here, you will be going to school."

"School?" I asked. I havent been to school in a looooong time.

We walked outside. Ranma looked around.

"Lets go down the street and into the school yard. Even though its Saturday, everybody is there doing something. from football, to baseball to fighting. People are doing it." Ranma said.

"Wow...football. Let's go play!" I exclaimed. We walked down this long strip of street where shops were everywhere. From arcades and grocery shops to clothes and toy stores. Surley enough, we arrive there in about 15 minutes.

"So this is your school huh?? Its pretty big...and I only see a few kids here playing soccer..." I stated.

"Dont worry. We havent gone around to the back yet where the big fields are." Ranma smiled. We walked from the front to the side and finally to the back of the school.

As we turned the corner I saw 3 big fields. 1 was a 100 yard football field, the other 2 had to have been 150+ yards. And just like Ranma had said, there were poeple everywhere. "Alright...this is what I am talking about." I said. I saw people playing football, baseball, just hanging out, running around doing stuff, doing homework, eating, and fighting. "Why are they fighting?" I asked.

"We do challenges. The winner gets what the challenger put at stake." Ranma answered.

"And that would be...?"I began.

"Anything the challenger puts. He puts it up and the other person accepts the challenge. Basically a duel." Ranma explained. As we talked a figure began to run towards us. He had black hair, wore a yellow headband with black polkadots, a yellow shirt, and black pants.

The figure started to scream at us. "Ranma Saotome your going to die!!" The figure shouted.

"Great. Ryoga again. He can never get it through his head that he cant beat me." Ranma shrugged.

"Can I kick him?" I asked. Ranma nodded. Ryoga jumped into the air howling, put his hands in a fist and came crashing to the ground on his back. I stood still with my foot in the air. I smirked. "That was easy."

"Wow...you got fast! I dont remember you being that damn fast." Ranma blinked. Ryoga laid on the ground with his eyes staring at the sky thinking to himself..'What just happened?'

"Is it me or did it just get cloudy?" Ryoga spat as he got up. "Wait a minute...who the hell are you?! I thought Ranma kicked me...but hes not that fast!" Ryoga yelled.

"Oh..Im Blade. How ya doin?" I taunted. The sky really started getting darker...and people started to leave. "Well it was nice meeting you Ryoga but ,uh, me and Ranma got to go...its about to rain." I stated.

"Yea..we'll catch you later." Ranma said as we turned our backs to leave.

"Wait just a minute. im not done with you Blade! Turn and fight like a man!" Ryoga yelled.

I looked at Ranma. "Is he serious? Kid, I would murder you. You might as well go home." I said laxidasically. We turened and started walking. Ryoga charged us yelling with his fist in the air. Right as he got near...the rain came. His fist became small and black and in another instant, he was a pig, I was a penguin, and Ranma developed boobs.

"Great." Ranma spoke. "Lets go you arctic animal." he said and we started to walk away. We walked down the block. As we were walking we saw a crowd heading our way. At first it looked like a mob, but then we noticed it was a bunch of frantic screaming people. We looked at eachother like 'what the hell?' All of a sudden the ground began to rumble. We looked at the ground then we looked back up and saw it. A huge wild boar came charging down the street in full speed. Its power was evident just by the look in its eye. "Shit!" Ranma yelled.

I sidestepped the boar then jumped on its tail. I was being flown all around holding on to it for my life. I began slowly climbing it. When I reached its back it knew I was on. It began to run into things. It hit shop stands and things on the street trying to fling me off. I drew my sword and stabbed its back. It let out a whine, but it did not stop. It didnt even slow down. I withdrew my sword from its back. I started towrds its neck and put my sword straight through it. It began to swerve but did not stop. 'Damn this thing is persistent.' I thought to myself. I picked out my sword from its neck. This time instead of stabbing it i slashed half way throught the neck and it slammed to the ground. It was breathing heavy and i rolled off of it. People gathered around whispering to eachother.

"Wait..thats the Fighitng Penguin isnt it?" One shouted.

"Yea thats him!! I seen him in the newspapers!" Another came. All of a sudden a raoring cheer came from people on the sides of the roads. Ranma grabbed me.

"Come on. Lets go before they try to steal you." He said and started home.

Soaking in the rain, running home. i had already started my impression.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked it. If you did, leave me a comment. if u didnt well oh well. find another story to read lol. But part 2 will be out soon..This will probably be a long saga so yea. Thanks and Ima holla at yall next time kiddddooooo.


End file.
